GE (General Electric)
'Bio/History' The GE; General Electric Company, is a North American company formed in 1892. The company itself produces many different products and vehicles. Such as locomotives. The locomotive portion (GE Transportation Systems) of GE was formed in the late 1890's (sometime in 1898) in Erie, Pennsylvania; which still serves as their main manufacturing facility as of today (with the exception of a newer facility which opened in Fort Worth, Texas in late-2012). One of the first locomotives they produced, was the 60-ton Boxcab built in 1925 (specifically CNJ #1000; although co-produced by ALCO which was one of the very first types of commercially-successful, standard diesel locomotives ever produced (to not be a diesel railcar or trainset). The company mainly built electric locomotives, but now primarily builds diesel locomotives. They are currently the leading locomotive building company as of the mid-1980's; when they first out-matched their long-term arch-rival, EMD. 'Locomotives' GE has had a long line of successful locomotives, and has often competed with their long-term rival: EMD. GE mainly manufactures domestic locomotives for North America, but also exports foreign models upon request. They currently produce the Evolution Series of diesel-electric locomotives (as of 2005); which is their main domestic locomotive line for North American rail carriers (with the exception of foreign models and counter-parts). ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'List of models by year, date, and build:' ________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Electric Locomotives (1900's to 1920's; various axle arrangements; most were owned by the NYC, PRR and MILW):' T-1 (NYC; New York Central Railroad) T-2 (NYC) S-3 (NYC) ES-1 (MILW; Milwaukee Road) ES-2 (MILW) EP-1 (MILW) GG1 (PRR; Pennsylvania Railroad) 'Ton Boxcab Series (Various axle arrangements; 1930's to 1940's):' 20-ton 23-ton 35-ton 43-ton 'Tonner Series (four-axle diesel locomotives; 1940's to 1950's):' 44-Tonner 55-Tonner 80-Tonner 'Gas Electric Turbine Series (1940's to 1950's; ordered by Union Pacific):' 4500 HP GTEL 8500 HP GTEL 'Universal Series (1950's to 1980's; Nicknamed "U-Boats" by railfans; various axles):' U18B U23B U25B U28B U30B U33B U36B U23C U25C U30C U33C U36C U50C 'Dash 7 Series (Six-axle and four-axle diesel locomotives 1970's to 1980's):' B23-7 (Several versions, including the BQ23-7) B30-7 (Few variants) B36-7 C30-7 (Several versions) C36-7 'Dash 8 Series (1980's to 1990's; once known as the "Super 7 series"):' B32-8 B39-8 [[GE B40-8|'B40-8']]' (Several versions)' C32-8 C39-8 C40-8 (Several versions) C41-8W C44-8W (CSX's version of a C44-9W) 'Dash 9 Series (Six-axle diesel locomotives, though considered to be an individual type with numerous versions; 1990's to early 2000's):' C40-9C C40-9W C44-9W GE C44-9W (Dash 9) 'AC Series (1990's to early 2000's; mainly AC versions of Dash 9's; as well as high-powered):' [[GE AC4400CW|'AC4400CW']] AC6000CW *'Numerous foreign types similar to both types listed were also built, such as the Australian version of the AC6000CW.' 'Evolution Series (Six-axle diesel locomotives; 2005 to present):' [[GE ES44DC|'ES40DC']] [[GE ES44DC|'ES44DC']] [[GE ES44AC|'ES44AC']] [[GE ES44C4|'ES44C4']] 'Specialized Units (Passenger locomotives; high-powered diesel locomotives; etc.; 1970's to present):' U28CG U30CG U34CH [[GE P30CH|'P30CH']] B32-8BWH 'Genesis Series (Four-axle passenger diesel locomotives; 1990's to present):' [[GE Genesis Series|'P40DC']] [[GE Genesis Series|'P42DC']] [[GE Genesis Series|'P32AC-DM']] 'Other (Rebuilt or modified units):' Genset Series (series of various rebuilt, energy-efficient hybrid diesel locomotives built for US EPA "Tier" compliant specifications). [[GE Super 7 Series|'Super 7 Series']]' (Dash 8 basis; later rebuild line for Latin American markets).' XR Series (upgrade/improved "U-Boat" models; basis for Dash 7 line). BB23-7 (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; rebuilt from B23-7 and C30-7 units). BB40-9W (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; built from a C44-9W carbody). BB40-8 (Narrow-gauge, combined four-axle diesel locomotive built for railways in Latin America; rebuilt from C40-8). 'See Also:' [http://www.finnmoller.dk/rail-usa/loco-guide/index.htm http://www.finnmoller.dk/rail-usa/loco-guide/index.htm]' (Diesel locomotive examples)' [http://www.oil-electric.com/2009/01/do-you-remember-4-s.html http://www.oil-electric.com/2009/01/do-you-remember-4-s.html]' (Early electric locomotive examples)' Category:Companies Category:GE Locomotives Category:Locomotive Manufacturers Category:Diesel Locomotives